


Spitfire

by Kiterro



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterro/pseuds/Kiterro
Summary: What happens when one little thing could change your life forever? Would you take it? Maybe you don't have a say in what happens because you're too young or it's your destiny. This happened to a little three-year-old girl named Erza when she was announced that she was the Avatar's Guardian and when her twelve-year-old brother was announced he was the Avatar. The two ran away not because they weren't grateful but because they were going to get separated. Aang and Erza eventually got separated and hundred years had past and they both had resurfaced one a little older than the other but nonetheless they need to find each other. They have to make all four nations harmonize together. But can they do it or will a certain fire prince get in the way? You'll just have to read the book to find out.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

Erza was sitting in her bedroom reading the scroll her father gave her when she was five, he told her not to open it until she knew it was right. Of course at the age of five, she didn't understand what in the world he was saying but now she knew that something will be off about today but it could also be interesting.

"He gives me a scroll with nothing on it how does he expect me to read this," she said putting her scroll down on her nightstand. Her tiger shark was sleeping on her bed then roared loud making her jump. She walked towards him making sure she wasn't hurt. Then a light illuminated her room and she turned her head seeing a faint blue light in the sky.

"The Avatar." She said breathlessly but it couldn't be him he left the nations to fend for themselves for a hundred years. Maybe it was celestial lights, no she did not give up hope just yet, but time was slipping fast because of the war and the comet coming soon. If it was him then he needs to learn all four elements by the ending of next summer and that was so little time for him.

She saw the scroll start glowing. She ran towards it reading what it said and she dropped the scroll. Then she felt something burning on her skin and she yanked her shirt off. Markings started to appear on her skin. It glowed white then a white light beam along with a black light beam shot out through the ship. She grabbed her shirt putting it on fast once she heard knocking on her door. The door swung open Zuko and Iroh were in the doorway.

"May I help you?" Erza asked them calmly. Zuko walked into her room while Iroh waited for her to invite him in. "You can't just barge into someone's room!" Zuko ignored her. She grabbed his arm yanking him back. "Hothead!" once she called him that he turned around.

"What happened here?" Zuko asked her seen somethings in her room burned. Erza just stood in the middle of the room rocking back and forth on the heels of her foot.

"I try General Iroh's technique. It didn't go exactly as plan. So what's up with you" she smiled making sure that her lie was believable. Zuko left her room going back to the main deck but Iroh stood in her room waiting until Zuko was out of earshot.

"We must start on your training Erza. But we must keep it a secret from my nephew" Iroh told her. She looked at Iroh but in a confused way, he knew what was happening to her, and if he did why didn't he tell her sooner? She had many questions to ask him but she knew she had to wait so she gave him a simple nod. He left her room and she followed him out with her tiger shark following them. She sat with Iroh then watching him play his game. Then a blue beam shot through the sky. _'It's there again but I already saw that'_

"Finally. Uncle, do you realize what this means?" Zuko asked his Uncle staring angrily at the beam and turned around towards Erza and his uncle.

"I won't get to finish my game?" he asked Zuko making Erza laughed at this.

"It means my search. It's about to come to an end" Zuko stated making Erza cheer loud. The two men looked at her.

"I'm tired of you going on and on about the Avatar this, the Avatar that and I want my honor, my throne, and my father not to think of me as a failure every day. But maybe it's something else" Erza told him with her arms crossed.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him" Zuko said making Erza and Iroh sigh.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been done this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?" Iroh said.

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar" Zuko shouted at his uncle.

"What you need to do is show your Uncle respect, Zuko!" Erza yelled at him.

"Be quiet peasant!" Zuko yelled at her.

"Oh no," Iroh said.

"Helmsmen, head a course for the light!" Zuko orders his men. Erza walked towards Zuko twisting his arm walking towards the edge of the ship and throwing him off.

"Have a nice swim, Your Majesty" Erza said then curtsy. She walked down the stairs into her bedroom with her tiger shark.

Erza locked the door in her room, going towards the scroll and it was blank again. Once Erza put her hand on the scroll it started glowing. The scroll said it is time. Erza did the exercise her father taught her when she gets stressed out. She started to meditate. She opens her eyes seeing a mist around her and she started to walk around asking if someone was there. She saw a woman standing in front of her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Do you have any ideas where I am?" Erza asked the woman.

"Follow me," the woman said walking through the fog.

"My father told me not to follow strangers. So I'll wait here" Erza said.

"CHILD HERE NOW" The woman yelled out.

"If you want someone to go with you, don't yell at them," Erza said, and then she heard something moving in the mist. She started to run until she caught up with the woman. "Just to clarify this. I'm going because I want to go not because you told me" she said.

They walked into a temple seeing every Avatar along with someone else standing next to them. The woman stood next to Avatar Roku, Erza looked at them strangely wondering why she was here.

"Erza" Roku spoke to her.

"Yes," she said looked up at him. He kneels down to her height taking her hands seeing one was white and the other was black. "How did this happen?" she asked on the verge of freaking out.

"Relax Erza," he told her. She took a deep breath and started to count to ten until her heartbeat was back to a normal pace.

"Erza, there is a great challenge coming up for you when your greatest friend becomes your worst foe. Along the way you'll be visited by these people" Roku told her.

"Who are they?" She asked him.

"All of the Avatar's siblings. The Avatar and their siblings have the greatest connection in the entire world" Roku said and she moved her hands from his.

"I'm the Avatar's sister," she asked him.

"Yes. But now you must be going" Roku said.

"Wait! I still have so many questions to ask" Erza said and she fell back. Erza was on her bed staring at the ceiling. She walked out of her room going to the main deck seeing Zuko about to resume training and she sat next to Iroh.

"Again," Iroh said and Zuko continued training but Erza new that he was putting too much of his angry in his firebending. "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath. Not from the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire. Get it right this time."

"I'm surprised Zuko hasn't learned it already. I thought he was already full of hot air. But I can be mistaken" Erza said standing next to Iroh.

"Enough. I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than ready" Zuko said.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!" Iroh said sitting back down on his stool.

"I like seeing Zuko getting frustrated. I don't know what it is but it gives me quite a lot of joy" Erza smiled making Iroh chuckled. Zuko firebended knocking down on of the crew members.

"The sages tell us that the Avatar is the Last Airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set!"

"Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck." Iroh said taking his roasted duck and Zuko had a disgusted look on his face. "Why don't you and Erza spare for a bit"

"Erza? She isn't a challenge" Zuko said.

"Well your majesty, I'll try and keep up with you," she said standing up getting into her fight stance. She waits until Zuko moved and she watches his movement every time he started to bend. Erza ran at Zuko kicking fireballs at him but he dodges all of them.

"You missed," Zuko said but Erza smirked swinging her legs underneath of him knocking him down on the ground with her hand on fire. She grabbed him by his armor until they were face to face.

"You're done Flame brain" she smirked at him then he saw her hand glowed white along with her eyes. She pushed Zuko away from her. She took a deep breath then she kicked three fireballs at Zuko making him land on his back. "I think you need more training Hothead" she walked away from him.

' **I have to learn how to control this or else I'll be the ticket to Zuko going back home and me in prison. But first I need to find my brother even if that means going behind Zuko's back** '

"ERZA" the guards started running towards her.


	2. Avatar returns

_Previously On Avatar:_

_"Erza, there is a great challenge coming up for you when your greatest friend becomes your worst foe. Along the way you'll be visited by these people" Roku told her._

_"I'm the Avatar's sister"_

' ** _I have to learn how to control this or else I'll be the ticket to Zuko going back home and me in prison. But first I need to find my brother even if that means going behind Zuko's back'_**

_"ERZA" the guards started running towards her._

==========

She turned around seeing the guards charging towards her, she ran as fast as her legs could take her which is pretty fast. She saw a pipe on the ceiling, she jumped latching onto the pipe and waiting for the guards to past by her. Once they pasted her, Erza got down landing on her feet and she ran in the other direction towards her room. She bumped into something hard making her land on the floor. Erza looked up seeing Zuko in his armor, and she knew he was going to give her a speech about if she kept this up they won't get the Avatar and they won't be able to return home. Erza put her hand up before he could speak and she stood up walking past him going towards her room. She opened her door letting her tiger shark out of her room and they walked towards the main deck.

"What took you so long?" Zuko asked her, but she ignored him. Zuko was going to grabbed Erza's arm but Chira growled at him. Zuko saw Erza smile a little bit, but the smile faded and she walked away from him. As the boat approached the South Pole's water tribe, it knocked into something some kind of barrier.

' **It would have never been a good defense system. it's made out of** **the** **snow for Agni sake!** ' Erza thought to herself and the drawbridge fell down letting Zuko and the helmsmen walk down the bridge. She followed him making sure he wouldn't go too far. But he will know how badly he wanted to return home.

A boy charged to Zuko with a battle cry. Erza looked at him funny knowing that he probably didn't have a lot of training. Zuko kicked the boys club knocking it out of his hand. Zuko kicked the water tribe boy aside and he landed head first in the snow. The women and children of the water tribe looked terrified, mean who wouldn't.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko asked them, but he got no response from anyone. Zuko threw his arm out grabbing an old lady by her hoodie. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?" He still got no response, Zuko shoved the woman towards the younger water tribe girl. He used his fire bending to make a wave of fire that disappeared before it got to the woman and children of the Southern Water Tribe. "I know you're hiding him!"

"Ahhh!" Erza turned around seeing the boy charging at Zuko again. Zuko duck making the Water Tribe boy fly over him landing on the ground on his butt. Zuko used his firebending to fire at the boy. But he was fast to avoid the attack Zuko had sent him. The boy threw his boomerang at Zuko but sadly Zuko moved back a little and the boomerang missed him.

"Show no fear!" A little boy said tossing the Water Tribe boy a spear. He caught the spear and charged at Zuko one more time.

' **He never gives up, it's his funeral**.' Erza thought to watch this scene unfold. Zuko broke the spear-like nothing. He took the rest of what was left of the spear at least and hit the boys head with it a couple of times. Then he snapped it in half, throwing it on the ground, Erza seen something in the sky coming towards them and she ducked. She realized it was the boomerang, it hit Zuko on the back of his helmet making him get madder then he was before if that's even possible. She was about to step in when she saw Zuko having fire in his hands but someone set him in the air. Zuko flew into the air landing on his head into the snow and his helmet landed on his butt making Erza giggle at this. Erza turned around seeing it was a boy riding on a penguin and all of the children cheered for him.

"Hey, Katara. Hey Sokka." the bald boy said.

"Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin'." Sokka said in a monotone voice. Erza turned back around facing Zuko seeing him standing up and motioning the guards to surround Aang. The boy blasted the guards with snow knocking them down on the ground.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked Zuko after blasting him with snow. Zuko looked at the avatar melting the snow off of him.

"You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko questioned.

"Huh, I guess they do come in all shapes and sizes," Erza said and Zuko glared at her. Erza heard mumbling behind her.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko told Aang.

"Well. You're just a teenager." Aang said and Zuko began firing at Aang but Aang used his staff to extinguish the flames. Aang kept trying to protect the villager. Erza watches the boy closely, watching his movement. He was very light on his feet as she could tell, but she knew one way to quickly hurt the boy. Following Zuko's plan that they had previously discussed, no matter how much she hated it, he was her prince and she must follow through.


	3. The Avatar Returns Part 2

Erza watched as Zuko took Aang onto the ship, she couldn't do anything so she just watched everything go as plan. She got onto the ship with Zuko and the other soldiers. She looked at Aang as he stared at the girl of the south pole. She recalled everything he had said before Zuko took him.

————   
_Aang, seeing the terror the village was under stopped and looked back at the Fire Nation boy. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked. Erza's eyes widened. Why was Aang just giving himself up? He couldn't, if the Fire Lord got hold of him then there was no hope left of ending the war. But Zuko agreed and the soldiers were leading Aang up onto the ship._

_"Aang, no, please, Don't do this," Katara pleaded._

_"Don't worry it'll be okay. Take care of Appa for me until I get back," Aang tried to reassure the girl as the ship's bowsprit rose back up._

_————_  
The Fire Nation would never let Aang come back. They would turn him into the Firelord Ozai and Angi only knows what will happen to him. He might be killed showing others what will happen to them if they harbor the next Avatar or they'll keep him as a slave or possibly they try to brainwash him into joining the fire nation for the war. All Erza knew is that she had to set him free no matter the cost, even if it meant revealing herself.

She walked down in the brig heading straight to where the guards were holding Aang. She stood in front of the two guards with a smile on her face and said, "Prince Zuko wants me to watch over the prisoner for the time being so you two are relieved of your duty."

"Prince Zuko said under no circumstances were we to leave the prisoner alone," One of the guards informed her.

"He told me to come to relieve you two. You don't want to go against are Prince's orders now do you?" She questioned them. The two men looked at each other then back at the onyx eyed girl and left the prisoner in her hands.

"I bet you never faced an Airbender before, I could take you out in these chains," Aang said staring at the silver-haired girl. She didn't utter a word to him until the guards were out of ear range. She then turned around looking at the Airbender and unlocked the door going inside of the cell.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you," Aang said to her.

"If you were going to hurt me you would have done it by now," She said unlocking his chains.

"Why are you doing this?" Aang questioned her.

"Because the world needs saving and you are the only one who can bring the four nations back together as one and well you staying here isn't exactly a good thing for everyone," Erza responded.

"I need my glider," Aang told her.

"It's in Zuko's chamber, we need to figure out a way for you to get it without Zuko finding out," Erza said.

"I'll find it, I would only put you in more trouble with Zuko," Aang said and ran off before Erza could say anything else. She stood up and walked out of the cell heading towards the front of the ship until she was pulled off to the side. She turned around seeing General Iroh standing behind her.

"General Iroh, sir. I was just going to Prince Zuko's chambers to let him know that the avatar had escaped his cell," Erza lied and ran off towards the upper deck hearing a loud commotion. As she walked up the stairs she saw Aang and Zuko fighting.

Zuko angrily fire kick, Erza watched as Aang raised his arms to block his face but was sent tumbling over the side of the ship. Zuko went to fire another fireball at Aang. Erza tried to used her bending to knock out the guards. But nothing happened she huffed in annoyance wanting to help Aang. There was a loud growl. Erza turned around seeing Chira as armor began to appear around her thick skin. She ran at the guards knocking one of them down sending a shockwave to the others.

Erza smiled at her companion knowing that her girl deserves a treat after this. Erza ran in front of her brother, she put her hands up and a light shield appeared in front of her blocking the fireball. Zuko stared at the girl and did not look happy at all. Firstly, she stopped him from knocking out the avatar and taking him back home but that wasn't the part that made him angry it was the fact that she was probably the only other person in the world that he trusts and she kept this secret from him. Erza looked at Aang seeing that he was a bit dazed, she looked at Zuko with regret in her eyes as she approached the Prince of the Fire Nation.

"I'm sorry, Zuko but he's the only one who can fix everything your father and grandfather have done to the nations," Erza said getting into her fighting stance. "I don't want to fight you but I will protect my brother."

"You choose him over everyone in the fire nation over Uncle over _me,_ " Zuko said the last part under his breath glaring at the girl he once called a friend.

Zuko used his bending to hit the ground in front of Erza as a warning shot. She punched fire at Zuko, it passed his fire by a couple of centimeters. She ran at Zuko kicking and punching fire towards him making the prince stumble back. Zuko seen her hands glow dark purple, she raised it towards him and fired it off hitting one of the guards that were heading towards Aang. She left Zuko to protect her brother.

Aang looked up seeing the girl with white hair stand in front of him. She was blasting the fire nation's guards with her powers. He tried to stand up but he was hurt pretty bad. There was a loud growl he heard making him jump. Chira went towards Aang as a white light came off of her.

"Chira watch him make sure no one gets near him, especially Prince Zuko," Erza informed her pet and Chira nodded. She walked towards the guards and Zuko.

"I know you don't want this Zuko. I know you want the citizens of every nation safe," Erza said a few feet away from him.

He didn't utter a single word to her and she walked right to him placing her hand on the left side of his face staring into his gold eyes. "I know that your father's approval is something that you crave but is that what you really want?"

Aang watched the two teens interact. He saw Zuko tense up once Erza touched his face. Zuko placed his hand over hers but he yanked her hand away from his face.

"I wonder if my father would like the sister of the avatar as well," Zuko growled out.

"Do it," Erza challenged him.

"Gladly," Zuko said pulling her towards him. Erza's hands began to glow dark purple and she hit Zuko on the chest sending him flying back. As she approached her childhood friend the soldiers used their bending hit Erza knocking her back.

"No!" Zuko and Aang both yelled out seeing the back of her shirt burned to a crisp along with her skin. Zuko ran towards the girl but Chira was faster than him. The Tigershark bump her nose against Erza's face to see if the girl would react. She smiled and gave her pet a little pat before everything went black for her.


End file.
